Ancestors
According to what the Great Being Master Big Star has said upon viewing a recording on a holographic projector in Gamzee Makara's hive, the race of said individual, as well as Vriska Serket, Sollux Captor, etc., etc., place great credence in their Ancestors. It seems that these Ancestors are key to understanding the identity of their descendants; thus, Gamzee's apparent Ancestor greatly frightened Master Big Star. List of Known Ancestors Marquise Spinneret Mindfang The Ancestor of Vriska Serket, this relation is made clear by the fact that Vriska carries the same Fluorite Octet as the Marquise. Like the other Ancestors, information on her is scarce. Most of her biography has been revealed by a holographic journal left behind that somehow ended up in the hive of Gamzee Makara. However, she was apparently a fierce piratess whom, at some point, was betrayed to the Grand Highblood by her former ally Orphaner Dualscar. Based on her being the narrator of the journal that detailed all of this to Master Big Star, it's most likely that she survived this double-crossing to continue her plundering days long afterwards. During a conversation between Vriska Serket and "Sledge Mama," it was revealed that the term for Mindfang's profession was (and perhaps still is) specifically a "gambligant". This seems to refer to what fickle fate Mindfang would have had to tangle with in relying on the roll of her dice to decide how her battles would be fought and how effective she would be. Orphaner Dualscar The only Ancestor revealed thus far to be introduced before his descendant, Orphaner Dualscar was feared far and wide for his cruelty and complete disregard of honor. If his nickname is anything to go by, part of his reputation may have been garnered from hunting the lusus of his race's youth for sport or other purposes. It seems that Dualscar was once either a comrade or closer associate of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, prior to a disastrous falling-out between the two. He would proceed to betray Mindfang's position to the Grand Highblood; yet placing his trust in that individual would be his own demise, likely in most bloody fashion. The Grand Highblood An indigoblood and apparently one of the rulers of his race, the Grand Highblood was the ancestor of Gamzee Makara. He was known for a sanguinous, whimsical nature that left him prone to treacherous moodswings and vicious murders of his own subjects with little to no provocation. This can be seen by the rainbow of blood, from his own people, that was splattered upon the walls pell-mell - Including some of what may have been his own. This is all opposed to his descendant, whose consumption of Sopor slime leaves him harmless in most cases. However, Master Big Star has implied that while sober, Gamzee would be much more akin to his terrible forefather. The Ψiioniic/Helmsman Ancestor of Sollux Captor, the Ψiioniic (pronounced "psionic") is one of only two Ancestors known of thus far to still be alive in the present day; the other being Her Imperious Condescension, Ancestor of the friend of the Ψiioniic's own Descendant and apparently the heiress to the Condesce's throne, Feferi Peixes. As mentioned by Vriska Serket, though not allies, due to never interacting, neither was her Ancestor (Marquise Mindfang) an enemy of the Ψiioniic. It has been stated that his more commonly-known title as "the Helmsman" comes from the Condesce using him to power and direct her flagship. Even under this incredible strain, his powers were enough to contact his descendant and form a small astral projection. It has been stated that the Condesce has "a creepy thiing" for him. Her Imperious Condescension The apparent former ruler of Alternia's primary race and the only known surviving Ancestor of any main characters of said species (besides the Ψiioniic), Her Imperious Condescension - Also known in shortened terms as the Condesce - Somehow has arrived in the current Session of BZPB with unknown intentions. It can only be assumed that she has plans of conquering worlds and/or destroying things. As her title would suggest, the Condesce is flagrantly patronizing and insulting to anyone whom should be in her vicinity; even towards the apparent target of her twisted affections and the Helmsman/control system of her ship, the Ψiioniic. She also has shown a clear disregard for the lives and happiness of her subjects. As hinted to by her carrying of a "2x3dent", general appearance, and royal status, the Condesce's descendant is confirmed to be Feferi Peixes. Trivia *All of the Ancestors who can be matched up to their descendants thus far appear to bear the same Zodiac sign somewhere upon them: Mindfang wears the sign of Scorpio on her coat's left breast, while the Grand Highblood appears to wear the sign of Capricorn akin to a beltbuckle, and part of the black lines on the Ψiioniic's jumspuit generally resemble the sign of Gemini. *This also suggests that, based on the patterns across the chest of Orphaner Dualscar's clothes, he is the Ancestor of whomever represents Aquarius. Likewise, the resemblance between the lines on Her Imperious Condescension's torso and the sign of Pisces made it clear that Feferi Peixes was her descendant before this was confirmed. *Although listed as an organization, the Ancestors are only bound by their descendants. Otherwise, they appear to have regularly been embroiled in conflict with each other. *For reasons that have not yet been explained, Orphaner Dualscar seems to have wielded Jade Harley's strongest weapon, Ahab's Crosshairs. Category:Life, the Universe, and Everything Category:Organizations